


Tornadoes and a Movie

by Megara09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt "What do you mean we're under a tornado warning?"<br/>Gabriel's new headphones are great for music, but not so great for hearing the alarms in his dorm. Sam the RA to his rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tornadoes and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of 2014! Hope you enjoy it! :)  
> If it gets enough positive feedback, I may continue it. :)
> 
> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any site but AO3.

Gabriel Novak bobbed his head along to the beat of the music blaring from his headphones. He was very proud of them since he had saved for three months to buy them. The only problem was that he couldn't really hear much else when he had them on.

Such as the fire alarm going off in the dorm where he lived.

And so, perfectly happy in his little bubble of music and a sketchbook, Gabriel was unaware of the major shitstorm going on outside his door. Or his window, for that matter.

Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood a Greek statue. Not really, but the guy could seriously stand in for one. Well over six feet tall, his wet shirt plastered to his well-sculpted chest and abdomen, the guy gaped at Gabriel.

Gabriel gaped right back.

Finally, the guy seemed to shake himself from his stupor. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“What?” Gabriel hollered.

Greek guy raised a brow and stomped over to yank the headphones from Gabriel's ears. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“Uh, this is my room, thanks. What's that awful racket?” Gabriel asked in confusion.

“That would be the fire alarm. We're under a tornado warning.”

A second went by. “What do you mean, we're under a tornado warning?”

The taller man stared hard at Gabriel for a moment before rounding his bed and yanking the cord to the blinds to show just how bad the weather had gotten.

Gabriel's eyes widened at the sight. Trees were being blown around so hard that whole limbs were flying around. The clouds were so dark that early afternoon was almost pitch-black, and rain was constantly battering the window.

“How the hell did you not hear all this?”

The shaken young adult weakly held his headphones aloft. “Noise canceling. Just bought them.”

“Adonis” rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should have waited a few days.”

In complete agreement, Gabriel nodded before asking, “Uh, what are we going to do?”

“Oh, right. Come on, we're all gathering in the basement.”

Gabriel hurried to stuff his textbooks and laptop into his backpack and grabbed his phone charger from beside the bed. His headphones securely around his neck, he followed the taller guy down the hallway and onto the staircase. “So what's your name? I can't keep calling you “Greek god” in my head. Mine's Gabriel.”

Startled into laughing, it took a moment for Gabriel to get a reply. “I'm Sam. I'm the RA on your floor. How do you not know that?”

“I missed the whole first week. I was in the hospital.”

“What for?” Sam asked, concerned.

“Appendicitis. Check out my scar!” Gabriel boasted as he lifted his shirt. Sure enough, a pink line about two inches long was there on his lower abdomen.

Sam reached out to touch the scar, grinning when Gabriel yelped and jerked away. “Ticklish, much?”

Gabriel simply stuck his tongue out in response.

Finally at the basement level, Sam ushered Gabriel into one of the open rooms already packed with students. “And now we wait.”

Gabriel groaned. “This sucks.”

Sam smirked down at him. “We could always do something fun to pass the time.”

Intrigued, the shorter man looked up and wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

Sam laughed, showing off his dimples. “Not like that. We can play twenty questions?”

“You're no fun. But fine, we can play that.”

The two settled on the floor and began tossing questions back and forth. They got more lewd as time went by, causing laughter and blushing to abound. Three hours passed without either of them really noticing, only coming back to the real world when a fellow RA clapped Sam on the should and gave him the all-clear.

The students gratefully bailed out of the dank basement, hurrying to their rooms to get warm. Gabriel hesitated at the top of the stairs, glancing at Sam talking to a student down the hall. With a sigh, he turned and headed to his room.

“Gabe, wait!” he heard. Turning, he noticed Sam loping down the hall toward him.

“I was wondering if...you wanted to come to my room? To watch a movie!” he hurriedly clarified.

Gabriel grinned and wiggled his eyebrows again. “Movie, huh?” Dropping the wide grin into a more sincere smile, he added, “That sounds great, Sammich. Lemme go drop my stuff off.”

Ten minutes later, changed into comfy pants and a hoodie and carrying his pillow and a blanket, he knocked on Sam's door. It opened almost immediately, revealing Sam in similar clothes with his hair a mess.

Gabriel followed Sam inside and made himself comfortable on the full-size bed in the corner. “You suck. Why do you get the big bed and we're all stuck with tiny ones?”

“Perks of being an RA, I guess,” Sam said as he browsed the shelf of movies to the right of his TV. “So what do you want to watch? Horror, Sci-fi, Rom-Com, or suspense?”

“Uhhh, you pick?” Gabriel managed as he stared intently at the sliver of skin showing between Sam's sleep pants and his shirt.

Sam turned and held up The Fifth Element. At Gabriel's nod, he put the disc into his PS2 and joined Gabriel on the bed. Once the movie had begun, Sam placed the controller to the side and leaned back against the pillows, just barely touching Gabriel's shoulder with his own.

Five minutes later, said shoulder was definitely touching Gabriel's. Gabriel smiled and leaned juuuuust slightly into Sam.

By the middle of the movie, the two were holding hands and grinning like fools.

By the end of it, they were doing their best impression of Leeloo and Corbin inside the blue-lit machine. Their lips were red and swollen from kisses and stubble and their hands were busy exploring each other's forms. Before things could go too far, Gabriel kissed Sam one last time and pulled away.

“As much fun as it would be to go the full monty, I don't think it would be a good idea to sleep with my RA.”

Sam groaned let his head fall to Gabriel's shoulder. “It sucks that you're so right.”

Gabriel laughed and let his hands roam Sam's back a little more. “It sucks that you're in a position of power over me and could get kicked out of school if someone thinks you're taking advantage of me.”

“Good point.” Sam sighed and rolled away from Gabriel.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Gabriel finally sat up and said, “I guess I need to get back to my room.”

Sam sighed again and nodded. “One more?” he asked with a pout.

Gabriel laughed and leaned over to press his lips to Sam's gently. “If you decide to _not_ be in a position of power next semester, come see me,” he said with a sly smile as he grabbed his things. Without looking back at Sam, he left the RA's room and meandered to his own. 

Laying in bed and looking up at the ceiling, he felt his lips tilt into a goofy smile. He couldn't wait for the next semester.


End file.
